Detention with Suzushiro
by Blackfang64
Summary: Nao has to spend detention with Haruka, but Haruka has a little somthing else on her mind for Nao's punishment. NaoHaruka oneshot, little humour


**Detention with Suzushiro **

The red haired girl stood there as her eyes were white and her face was blank. Her mind was elsewhere as her body had lost its sense to move. It wasn't till a certain loud voice broke her concentration.

"Were you listening to me Nao!" the blonde haired girl yelled. Nao shook her head as her body regained consciousness. "Did you say something Haruka?" Nao asked dumbly as she yawned. Haruka's veins grew as her eye twitched. "I said that you have to start by cleaning up all the trash here" Haruka replied as she pointed to the area that was covered in trash.

"What! come on, I arrive at class late and I get stuck with a loudmouth who doesn't even know what the word bumbling means" Nao complained as she looked at Haruka. "Hey I do so know what the word means" Haruka replied as staunched the girl. "Oh yeah what does it mean then?" Nao asked as she smiled slyly.

"It means that if you don't clean up I'll skin your hide!" Haruka yelled sending Nao on her back. "Now get to work" Haruka said as she chucked a garbage bag and a pair of gloves to the girl and walked off.

Nao sat up as she let out a sigh. "Well it beats spending a detention with Shizuru" Nao said as she let out a shiver at the thought. She pushed herself up as she took a look around.

"There has got to be an easier way to this, I know" Nao said as a light bulb lit up.

**Half an hour later **

Haruka sat there as she let out a yawn. "Man I'm tired, better see how Nao is getting on with the job" Haruka said as she got up letting out a few cracks from her back. She wondered over to the window as she could see Nao from here.

Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. The place was still a pig style. Her eyes wondered off as they saw Nao on the seats texting on her phone. Haruka opened the window as she stuck her head out. "What the hell are you doing!?" Haruka yelled causing close by birds to fly away.

"Meh I got bored so I quit, got a problem?" Nao replied as she went back to texting. "Don't make me come down there" Haruka said as she smiled thinking that she had the girl. "Meh" Nao replied.

"That's it, if you don't clean all that rubbish up, then I'll bring Fujino with me" Haruka yelled. Nao's eyes widened as she shut her phone. She ran off the seat as she put the gloves on and began picking up the rubbish. Haruka just blinked as in a minute the entire area was spotless.

Haruka ran out of the room as she made her way outside. Nao sat there on the bench taking a breather as Haruka came running out. Haruka stopped as she caught her breath. "Impressive Nao, now onto your next task" Haruka said making Nao look up at her. "What? I did my job didn't I?" Nao asked. "Yes you did your job, but your punishment is not over" Haruka replied. "Come on" Haruka said as she marched off into the building.

"Come on, this girl must have some lump of coal wedged up her butt" Nao muttered. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Haruka yelled as she turned to Nao giving her a glare. "Nothing, coming" Nao replied as she hurried along.

Haruka came to a stop as they made there way into the student council room. Haruka walked over to a cabinet as Nao stood there with her eyes wondering around the room. "Here" Haruka said as she handed Nao a pile of papers.

Nao yelped as she dropped the papers. The papers scattered all over the floor as Nao held an 'oops' face on. "Hmph get sorting you kutz" Haruka said as she walked over to the desk. "It's clutz Haruka" Nao muttered making Haruka go into a rage of anger.

Nao let out a sigh as she knelt down picking up the papers. She began sorting them out and putting them into piles. Haruka sat there at the desk writing on the pieces of paper. Her eyes trailed off the pages as they became fixed with a certain red haired girl.

Haruka shook her head as she tried to get her eyes of the girl. 'Gah whats wrong with me? Why can't I stop looking at the girl?' Haruka thought as she shook her head repeatedly. She found herself unable to concentrate as the girl was sitting there right in front of her.

'Okay, remain calm its not like I like her or something. She's a no good trouble maker, yet why do I find myself more comfortable around her?' Haruka thought. She wasn't paying attention as she looked down at the paper to find Nao's name written all over the paper.

"Gah" Haruka yelled as she scrunched up the piece of paper throwing it into the bin. Nao turned her head as she looked to see Haruka frustrated over something. 'Now's my chance' Nao thought as she slowly got onto her feet. She made a quick dash out of the room making the papers scattered behind her.

The sound of papers scattering broke Haruka's train of frustration as she looked to see Nao was missing. "Grrr that idiot, she's going to pay" Haruka said as she stood up hitting her fist on the table. She jumped over the table as she ran out through the door. She looked to her left to find Nao in the distance taking a left through the hallways.

She ran after the girl following her every move. Nao looked behind as she could see the angry blonde catching up to her at an increasing speed. 'I take that back, the coal has become a diamond' Nao thought as she picked up speed. Haruka charged down the hallway as she got in range with the escapee.

Haruka jumped as she tackled the girl down onto the ground. Nao grunted in pain as she tried to move. She looked to see that Haruka's arms were wrapped tightly around the girl. Haruka smiled in victory as she looked up at the girl. Her eyes met the girl's lime coloured eyes as there was a moment of silence.

'It feels so nice to have her in my arms. Bah what am I saying, punish her already' Haruka thought as she let go of Nao. She got up onto her feet as she offered a hand to Nao. Nao took the girl's hand Haruka pulled the girl up and brought the girl into her arms.

"Wha-?" Nao stopped as she silenced by a pair of pink lips on hers. 'I wasn't expecting this as a punishment but it works' Haruka thought. Nao looked to see the girl's eyes were closed as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Nao couldn't do anything as she felt defenceless in this situation. Haruka broke from the kiss leaving Nao confused and shocked.

"Hmph, you can go now" Haruka said as she walked off. Nao stood there, her face as blank as a chalkboard and her mind tied up in a knot. Haruka smiled as she touched her lips. "Hm I think I like the taste of trouble makers now" Haruka muttered to herself.

Elsewhere the sounds of a girl vomiting and rinsing her mouth echoed through the halls.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Haruka: Why the hell am I kissing her! **

**Balckfang64: oh come on, you were enjoying it **

**Haruka: Bah no I was not, I don't kiss trouble makers **

**Yukino: Haruka? **

**Haruka: Yukino? Ah were you listening to us? **

**Yukino: (nods) **

**Haruka: Yukino I love you and only you **

**Yukino: (begins to cry) Haruka! (jumps onto the girl and begins doing else what) **

**Blackfang64 and Nao: uh….. **

**Blackfang64: think we should go?**

**Haruka: Yukino not there **

**Nao: Yep **

**Blackfang64 and Nao: (both run off) **

**End of Omake **

**Author: so how was the Nao Haruka pairing? Unusual and strange I admit, but that doesn't stop me. Hope you enjoyed the story and remember to R&R to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
